uffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Eclair
Lance Eclair is a main character in UFFRP. Main Traits Role-player'':'' Spriter Age':' ''28 ''Gender: Male Species: Human Identity: Machinist Description The first thing you usually notice about Lance if you look at him top to bottom is the long, smooth black hair which makes him easier to spot than most. Part of his hair covers one of his brown eyes, and his face is clean, with no noticeable scars or even a pimple. Lance’s regular attire consists of a brown shirt with two black pauldrons covering his shoulders, black pants and two metallic black boots that cover a good amount of his legs. His arms are surprisingly covered in cuts, from other skirmishes he has fought in. Background You don’t wanna mess with ‘im, he’ll rip ya three new ones.” - A passerby, commenting on Lance Eclair Lance Eclair’s nickname isn’t “Hawk” for no reason. He will not hesitate to report someone if it’s just. Of course, who knows him knows this isn’t for no reason. As a child, Lance was fairly well treated. His parents were relatively wealthy, he had many friends and very few enemies, if any at all. This had a very unfortunate result: several were envious of his family’s life, and had secretly ordered the murder of his parents when he was 10. Lance was heartbroken. From that point on, he was forced be in an orphanage, waiting for someone to pick him up and take him to a new family. For five long years, Lance observed and attempted to replicate the machinery he saw. This did not go unnoticed, as Lance was soon accepted into the Machinist’s Guild of his own country. Lance quickly became recognized. Being called “Hawk” due to his quick and just eye, he was very well respected. Exceptional Traits Various forms of combat - Related to his main weapon, Lance can wield falchions, war hammers and axes quite well, as well as flintlocks. Watch and learn - Even though he is a bit cocky and kind of a prick, Lance is remarkably smart and can pull off certain skills like wall jumping or archery just by observing. Notable Equipment Flintlock(s): Usually in their holsters, the flintlocks Lance carries are used seldomly, usually when his primary weapon cannot be used. Lance carries two flintlocks. Standard Machinist Gear: Complete with Toolkit, Radio Sender/Reciever and a sensor device, Lance uses this often to work with his tech and clean his weaponry. The Stark: Lance’s main weapon of choice. The Stark is a tech weapon that has three forms of choosing. The main form, the falchion, is a one-handed sword used for fast, medieval-styled combat. The falchion takes the longest time (around 10-15 seconds) to shift to or from, but is usually the form used most by Lance. The war hammer is a blunt, slightly denser hammer used for crushing bones, bones, bones and more bones. It’s the form least used by Lance, but he has no problem resorting to it when the situation calls for it. The axe is a cleaving weapon, used for situations where the sword isn’t useful (for example, when many fighters with spears surround him). Switching from axe to war hammer or vice-versa takes around 5 seconds due to its similarity in terms of shape. TimelineCategory:Main Characters N/A